Nous ne sommes pas des lâches, Drago
by AsteriaG
Summary: Il se sentait lâche. Beaucoup était dans la même situation que lui. Elle aussi, mais elle croyait en la fin de cette guerre, quitte à devenir traitre à son sang, et à entraîner Drago Malefoy avec elle. AG/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma toute première fic, elle comportera plusieurs chapitres (en espérant que je n'abandonne pas). Je suis toute nouvelle sur ce site, je ne comprend pas vraiment tous, il me faut du temps :) N'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos commentaires, ou vos idées, qui pourrai ma permettre que compléter mon histoire ou de modifier certaines choses. Cette histoire est basée sur Astoria et Drago, je trouve ce couple très fascinant, et cela me peine de voir qu'il y a si peu d'histoire à leur sujet! Merci et bonne lecture ... J'espère qu'elle sera bonne en tout cas ;) !**

_Résumé: Il se sentait lâche, sale. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de bon. Beaucoup d'enfants de mangemorts étaient dans la même situation que lui, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient eu une mission aussi dangereuse, et aucun d'eux ne pouvaient l'aider, tout le monde s'en fichaient. Mais elle, elle croyait en la fin de cette guerre, quitte à être un traitre à son sang... Et à entraîner Drago dans sa lutte. _

Elle n'en pouvait plus, vraiment plus. Son père l'enfermait dans les cachots tout les soirs, en lui interdisant de manger, tant qu'elle refuserait de tester un des trois sorts impardonnale sur un elfe de maison. Elle ne voulait pas. Et jamais elle ne céderai. Elle avait décider qu'elle ne servirait jamais le seigneur des ténèbres depuis que celui ci avait fait assassiné sa mère de sang froid, pour intimider son père et le pousser à faire de sa fille, une futur mangemort. Depuis qu'elle était petite elle entendait des histoires sur la supériorité de certaines personnes face à d'autre. Son père, lui rabachait sans cesse que leur sang, celui des sang pur était la solution à tout, et que tout le reste n'était qu'abnégation. Astoria y avait toujours cru. Jusqu'à en 5ème année. Voldemort venait de tuer ça mère et le monde d'Astora était mort avec.

Grande au cheveux noir et aux grands yeux noir, Astoria était considérée comme jolie, non même comme très belle. Sa beautée était telle que nombreux hommes ou garçons aurait tués pour ne serai-ce la posséder qu'un seul instant. Cette beautée estravagante, Astoria la devait à sa mère qui fut convoitée durant de nombreuses années ... jusqu'à sa mort.

En ce moment Astoria était allongée, faible sur le sol du cachot, elle n'avait pas peur de son père, et encore moins de Voldemort. Elle ne voulait pas tous ça, et refusait catégoriquement de torturer un efle de maison ou quique soit d'autre. Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'elle y était enfermée, avec seulement un faible repas par jour. Un jour alors qu'un elfe de maison venait pour lui apporter "à manger" elle entendit une conversation un peu plus haut entre son père et ... Bellatrix Lestrange, celle ci parlait d'une voix, faible mais puissante à la fois, à en faire frissonner un ogre :

- L'a t-elle fait Henry ?

- Je .. euh ... Non.

- Je veux la voir.

- Bella ... s'il te plait, laisse moi le faire.

- NON ! Tonna t - ellle, ce ne sera pas assez puissant, il faut qu'elle comprenne, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser ses enfants, elle pesta sur ce mot, créer des mutineries, tu risques ta tête Greengrass!

Astoria se fofila très vite au fond du cachot, elle ne pouvait pas sortir, elle devait attendre, elle entendit alors des pas, et la porte du cachot s'ouvrit brutalement pour laisser entrer Bellatrix Lestrange et son père.

- Alors ma petite, on refuse de se plier aux ordres du maître ?

- Je n'ai pas de maître, répondit Astoria d'une voix, pleine de courage.

- Bien sur que si petite insolente, gronde Bella, et tu va vite le rencontrer figures toi, elle eu un rire strident. Accepte Astoria tu n'as pas d'autre échappatoire

- Si... la fuite

- Et bien fuis Astoria, fuis, mais sache qu'une fois en dehors de ces murs, tu risquera ta vie à chaque pas, à chaque gestes, à chaques respirations que tu ferra! Elle crait.

En annoncant cela, elle s'était rapprochée d'Astoria qui elle n'avait pas bougé étant trop faible pour ça. Bellatrix était maintenant très près d'elle.

- Plies toi aux ordres Astoria

- JAMAIS !

- Très bien, rigola t-elle, comme tu voudra ... ENDOLORIS

Astoria se tordit de douleur, elle hurla, c'est comme ci on lui brisait les côtes unes par unes... Elle transpirait, elle était faible, elle avait froid, malgré la chaleur qu'il faisait.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas ?

Astoria ne répondit rien, reprenant sont souffle tantôt perdu.

-Très bien, continua Bellatrix, ENDOLORIS

Cette douleur épouventable reprit dan les entrailles d'Astoria, jamais son père n'avait utilisé se sort sur elle. Mais elle le connaissait. C'etait justement se sort qu'elle devait utiliser sur ce pauvre elfe. Au bout du 20ème Endoloris, elle était sur le point de sévanouïr, alors que Bellatrix allait lever sa baguette une nouvelle fois, Astoria hurlat :

-TRES BIEN ! Je ... je vais le faire.

-Tu vois, Henry, il suffisait d'un petit peu de volonté

C'est en pleurant qu'Astoria attrapa sa baguette, et la pointa sur l'elfe qui tremblait de peur.

- Vas-y ALLEZ, la poussait Bellatrix

-En ... en..., sa voix tremblait, presque autant que l'elfe

-Vas-y !

-ENDOLORIS

L'elfe de maison s'écroula sous la douleur et tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Bellatrxi riait aux éclats, comme ci cette douleur lui procurait à elle une sensation de bien être.

Astoria s'écroula à son tour sous le poid insoutenable de la honte qui lui pesait sur le dos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à _Nanajimi _La suite arrive de suite :D **

Chapitre 2

Les Doloris et les coups de fouets de Bellatrix devinrent de plus en plus fréquents.

Astoria souffla un bon coup avant de passer sur la voie 9-3/4. Elle avait, après avoir beaucoup insisté, réussi à retourner à Poudlard, sa seul et unique demeure. Au loin elle aperçu Pansy, sa meilleur amie, avec 3 autres personnes. Le coeur pattant à tout rompre et la faim lui tiraillant le ventre elle s'avança vers Pansy. Astoria, qui n'était pas déjà très grosse à la base, avait énormément maigrie, ses joues étaient presque creuses et ses vêtements devenaient trop grands. Elle pria pour que Pansy ne le remarque pas de suite. A quelque pas, elle reconnu Blaise Zabini, Théodor Nott et Drago Malefoy aux cotés de Pansy. Elle arriva derrière Pansy qui ne l'avait toujours pas vue :

- Salut

Pansy se retourna brusquement

- ASTORIA! Elle lui sauta littéralement au cou

- Tu ... tu ma tellement manqué ! C'est incroyable ... C'est .. Astoria ? Qui y'a t-il ?

En la prenant dans ses bras, Pansy avait appuyé fortement sur le dos d'Astoria, remplie de cicatrice. Pansy avait tout aussi bien remarqué la perte de poid d'Astoria et ses yeux vitreux et sans expression, les 3 garçons qui était là, l'avaient bien remarqué aussi.

- Je ... Je vais très bien ne t'en fais pas. Bonjour, dit-elle à l'adresse de Blaise, Théodore et Drago. Tous 3 inclinèrent la tête. Mais Pansy continuait à fixer Astoria, elle pensait avoir compris.

Il montèrent ainsi tous les trois dans un compartiment. Astoria s'assit contre la fenêtre, et le train démarra. Cela faisait un moment que Blaise et Théodore parlaient avec Pansy de tout et de rien. Elle regardait, en ne pensant à rien et à tous en même temps le paysage défiler à une vitesse grand V. Son visage était fermé.

Drago, quant à lui, la regardait de temps en temps, il avait bien compris ce qu'il se passait, il était passé par là, grand nombre de fois, sous la torture et l'obéissance. Mon dieu se qu'elle était belle. Même avec ses énormes cerne, cette pâleur, et le visage démaquillé, elle restait belle. Il n'avait jamais était proche d'elle, il la connaissait, car tout le monde savait qui elle était et vis versa, mais il n'avait jamais était proche, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé, ou que très rarement, ils avaient pourtant les mêmes amis. Elle le trouvait arrogant, et très sure de lui, à toujours faire les choses de travers.

Cette année il avait une mission, une mission qui lui pesait gros sur le coeur. Mais Voldemort lui avait confié cette mission, la vie de ses parents en dépendait, il avait reçut la marque quelques jours plus tôt, sont bras lui faisait toujours très mal, mais Drago Malefoy, ne pleurait pas, il n'avait pas le droit, il s'en empêchait. Cette mission était très dangereuse, et ... lâche, il le savait. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître la dame au chariot. Drago vit Astoria ouvrire de grad yeux, à la vue de toute ces choses à manger! Elle faillit prendre des choses mais se ravisa. Drago n'était pas bête, elle n'avait pas encore 17 ans contrairement à lui et ne pouvait donc utiliser son argent, si toute fois il lui en restait oui si elle avait le droit de l'utiliser. Drago prit alors la parole :

- On prendra un peu de tout, c'est moi qui régale.

Blaise et Théodore, était sur le cul, jamais oh grand jamais Drago Malefoy n'aurait acheté des choses pour ses amis, encore moins des bonbons et encore moins pendant cette période.

- Je ne veux aucun commentaire, dit-il alors que Blaise allait lui répliquer une chose déplacée. Il déposa le tout sur la baquette, et tendit quelque gâteau à Astoria, celle ci les prit délicatement, elle le remercia d'un regard remplit de tristesse et lui souri légèrement.

Le reste du voyage fut très silencieux pour Drago et Astoria tout les deux perdu dans leur pensées. Pansy regardait tristement Astoria, ce promettant de la forcer à tout lui raconter une fois dans leur dortoire.

**Il est très court je sais, mais je suis désolé je n'était pas très inspirée, vous l'avez sans doute remarqué dans la tournure de mes phrases pas très explicite :\**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je remercie encore une fois _nanajimi. _Tes conseils me sont utiles, et vraiiiiment désolée pour les fautes mais je suis carrément trop NULE en orthographe ou en conjugaison :\ Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une beta reader pourrais-tu m'expliquer :) Les trois premiers chapitres je l'ai avais déjà écris, donc, les prochains arriveront plus tard. Encore une fois merci :D **

Chapitre 3

Tout le monde était dans la grande salle, mais le repas était silencieux. Dumbledor venait de faire son discours habituel. Mais là, il était refroidissant. Il avait parlé des heures sombres et tristes qui allaient bientôt s'abbatre sur le monde magique et probablement sur le monde des moldues aussi, quoique ça, c'était déjà le cas. Il leur avait dit de rester courageux et braves de ne pas laisser tout tomber. Il avait raison. Pour Astoria, il avait raison.

Drago, quant à lui, pesta pour lui même, à croire que ce vieux fou ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, et ce qui énervait le plus Drago, c'est que il savait exactement de quoi il parlait. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire bien sur! Lui le grand et fort Dumbledor, face à lui pauvre minable Drago Malfoy. Il allait perdre, tout perdre, mais il ne devait pas échouer. Voldemort gardait sa mère prisonnière en attendant que Drago réussise sa mission, et ci celui ci parvenait à échouer, sa mère, mourrai.

Dans la tête de Drago , il n'existait qu'une seul personne : elle, sa mère. Quand il était enfermé dans les cachots à recevoir des doloris, elle venait en cachette lui apporter à manger et le soigner, elle lui offrait de l'amour chaques jours, à chaques instant. Il allait réussir cette mission, pour elle.

Astoria mangeait, c'est tout ce que les autres assis en face ou à côté d'elle avait pu retenir, elle mangeait, non ... elle avalait. Mon dieu ce que c'était bon tout ça! Ca changeait des petit morceau de pain qu'elle avait eu durant 2 mois. Tout le monde la regardait étrangement.

- Et bien, lui dit Théodore a demi-amusé, on dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis des mois!

Astoria releva la tête vers lui la bouche pleine et les main pleine de sauce, et regardât tout le monde à tour de rôle, elle était extremement génée, mais avait vraiment trop faim, elle avait reprit un petit peu de couleur.

- Ne crois pas si bien dire. murmura t-elle. Personne n'avait fait attention à ses paroles, mise à part Pansy, et Drago.

Tout le monde sortit de table pour retrouver les cachots des serpentards et retrouver leurs dortoirs adorés. Drago, Pansy, Blaise, Théodore et Astoria étaient installés sur les fauteuils dans la salle commune. Quand tout à coup, Pansy se leva et se planta devant Astoria qui avait encore une fois le visage fermé.

- Bon, ma chère petite, je te connais parcoeur! Parcoeur tu m'entends! Alors je sais oui je SAIS que ça ne va pas! Et tu vas me faire le PLAISIR de m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive parce que tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça pas avec moi ! Et si tu ne me dis pas DE SUITE ce qui se passe, je te traînes demain TOUTE LA JOURNEE au Près-au-lard pour faire les magasins et je sais à QUEL POINT tu as horreur de ça ! Alors je t'écoutes!

Elle avait sortit tout ça d'une traite, sans s'arrêter. Les garçons autour étaient un peu génés, mais voulaient absolument savoir. Surtout Drago, qui la regardait fixement. Astoria se leva et se planta devant elle, le visage toujours aussi fermé. et lui répondit d'une voix de glace :

- J'ai passé un été formidable en compagnie de mon père et de Bellatrix .

Pansy la regardât tristement tout le monde avait compris ou voulait en venir Astoria. Cette dernière monta quatre à quatre les escalier pour aller à son dortoir. Ou elle s'endormit en pleure et toute habillée. _

Le lendemain Astoria ce réveilla et regardât sa montre 5h30... Elle se leva sans un bruit, elle n'arriverai pas à ce rendormire, elle avait beaucoup pleuré la veille et avait les yeux bouffient et rouges, elle descendit avec une couverture et s'alongea dans le canapé de la salle commune. elle restait là à penser. Elle se demandait qu'elle destin l'attendait, si elle allait devoir tuer des innocents pour que des "sang purs" puisque diriger le monde ? Ou est ce qu'elle rejoingnait Harry Potter pour l'aider à gagner cette guerre et vivre la vie qu'elle avait toujours révé d'avoir ? Bien sur la réponse étrait clair et nette, mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas pour l'instant. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Les semaines durèrent ici, sont visage était toujours fermé, et les questions se bousculaient toujours autant dans sa tête. Elle avait peur mais elle ne voulait pas avoir peur elle devait être courageuse.

Drago était de plus en plus absent, il avait lui aussi maigrit et était maintenant plus froid et plus distant que jamais. Il préparait quelque chose, Astoria en était sure, et elle allait le découvrir ! Le chaos arrivait peu à peu, les jours devanait sombre... de plus en plus sombre. Astoria avait pu remarquer que Harry Potter n'était pas toujours là, il manquait des cours ou sautait des repas.

La bibliothèque , sont endroit préféré, Astoria y venait tout les jours, être au calme, lire un bon livre lui faisait oublier quelques heures sa triste vie. Elle regardait dans les étagères pour trouver un livre sur la métamorphose quand elle rentra dans une personne qui faisait apparemment la même chose qu'elle mais en sens inverse.

- Oh je suis dé...solée, murmura Astoria une fois s'être rendu compte qu'il sagissait de Hermione Granger.

- Pas grave, répliqua celle ci avant de tourner les talons

- Attends, je ... je suis vraiment désolée, je ... toi qui connais bien la bibliothèque, ne sarais-tu pas où je pourrais trouver un livres assez complet sur la métamorphose ?

- Tu ..., Hermione était très surprise, mais elle ne remarquait qu'elle était sincère. Je, oui bien sur, suis moi.

Elle suivit Hermione, qui connaissait réellement cette bibliothèque comme ça poche.

- Tiens tu trouvera tout les meilleurs livres ici

- Merci beaucoup, au fait, elle lui tendit sa main, Moi c'est Astoria Greengrass

Hermione lui pris souriante:

-Et moi Hermione Granger, je voudrais comprendre ... ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es a Serpentard, et moi à Gryffondor et pour courronner le tout je suis née-moldu, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu ... tu me parles ?

- Toute ces histoires je n'y crois pas une seul seconde, je n'ai rien contre les née-moldu, je trouve même les moldues fascinants.

- Tu ... tu ... tu dois être la Serpentard la plus surprenante que je rencontre!

- Je prend ça pour un compliment, rigola Astoria.

Et elles rigolèrent comme ça longtemps, sans que personne ne se rendent compte de l'étrangeté de la chose. Elles en étaient venu au faite qu'Astoria avait des grosses difficultées en Métamorphose et Hermione lui proposa de l'aider un soir par semaine. Astoria accepta de suite trop heureuse de s'être fait une nouvelle amie, elles se donnèrent donc toutes deux rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande tout les lundi soir.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4.

Astoria en était à son 6ème cours avec Hermione, toute deux était devenu amies, mais elles avaient convenu de ne pas être amies en dehors de la salle sur demande, cela serai vraiment trop compliqué et Astoria risquait énormément si cela se savait. Elles parlaient toute deux pendant des heures, et c'est seulement après avoir rencontré Hermione et avoir regouté à l'amitier qu'Astoria décida de se rerapprocher de Pansy. Pansy était sa meilleure amie, depuis toujours, elles étaient liées toutes les deux par une force qui dépassait la magie elle-même. Elles étaient très différentes l'une de l'autre, complémentaires, comme des soeurs jumelles. On se moquait très souvent de la laideur de Pansy face à la beauté d'Astoria, parfois Pansy perdait confiance en elle, mais Astoria lui rappellait toujours à quel point la beauté n'était pas nécessaire, que c'est ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur le plus important. Pansy aimait faire les magasins, se montrer, jouer aux chat et à la souris avec les hommes, et Astoria était le contraire, elle n'était jamais sortit avec personne, ou alors que très peu de temps, elle s'habillait très simplement, mais faisait quand même en sorte de mettre les formes en valeurs, mais sans jamais dépasser le vulgaire. Elle était bonne à l'école, adorait lire, n'aimait pas beaucoup le sport et encore moins le Quiddich, elle ne se maquillait que très peu... Pour Pansy et pour beaucoup d'autre personne, Astoria était parfaite et avait une vie parfaite. Ils le pensaient..

Tout le monde était à table ce soir dans la grande salle, c'était toujours très bruyants, mais il n'y avait plus autant de rires et de cris qu'avant.

- Quelqu'un aurait vu Drago? demanda Pansy

- Oui, répondit Blaise prenant un regard glacial d'un coup, il ne viendra pas manger avec nous aujourd'hui, il ... il a des devoirs à terminer.

- D'accord, et elle recommença à manger.

Astoria avait bien compris que quelque chose clochait. Mais au même moment Drago rentra dans la grande salle, et s'assit sans un mot à côté de Blaise.

- Tu as fini tes devoirs ? lui demanda Pansy.

Il leva les sourcils et Blaise lui fit un signe de tête

- Euuuuh...ouais, ouais.

Il ne mangea rien, regardant dans le vide, et personne ne faisait attention à lui, mais Astoria, elle, s'en rendit compte et leva les yeux sur lui, elle le regarda et il tourna la tête vers elle, il la regarda à son tour droit dans les yeux. Mon dieu ce qu'il était beau, ces yeux étaient d'un gris si intenses, lui donnèrent la chair de poule. Dans le regard de Drago il n'y avait aucune émotion comme ci, il avait perdu toute trace d'amour. Si il y en avait eu au moins une fois avant...

Il détourna le regard le premier, après avoir mangés, ils retournèrent tous vers les cachots, ils étaient assient et Blaise et Théodore s'amusaient à jouer aux échecs, quand Drago se leva.

- Où va tu encore? lui demanda (encore une fois) Pansy.

- Je ... Je vais prendre une douche dans la salle des préfets (Drago est prefet).

Et il partit, l'air sombre et contrarié. Astoria quant à elle, avait rendez vous avec Hermione dans la salle sur demande elle se leva prétendant aller à la bibliothèque. Elle marcha jusqu'au mur et trouva la salle sur demande, en y entrant elle y découvrit le livre qu'elle avait prété à Hermione quelques jours plus tôt, un mot y était glissé:

_Chère Astoria, _

_Malheuresement j'ai quelque chose a réglé avec Harry et Ron, je ne pourrai pas venir. Encore une fois désolé, on se rattrapera au prochain cours !_

_Bisous H G ._

Dommage... elle profiterait de Pansy alors ce soir. Elle allait faire demi-tour quand elle entendit du bruit plus loin dans la salle, elle s'approcha, et plus au fond elle découvrit Drago, baguette à la main, posté devant une énorne armoire.

- Drago ? risqua t-elle, Il se retourna vivement, sur ses gardes, pret à l'attaquer. En la voyant il regarda intensément, et finit par baisser la tête.

- Drago ? Que fais tu ici ?

- Je te retourna la question Greengrass.

Elle l'appellait par son prénom et lui l'appelait Greengrass, cela la vexa.

- Je suis venu récupéré un livre, et toi que fais tu ?

- Rien. Il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux et pendant qu'elle parlait elle s'approchait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'envoyait pas chier tout simplement, ce qu'il aurait fais pour n'importe qui d'autre, même Blaise son meilleur ami. Elle était maintenant très proche de lui... et de l'armoire. Elle le regardait, il sentait son regard sur lui, il pesait des TONNES. Puis elle tourna la tête vers l'armoire et il risqua à la regarder, elle avait les yeux grand ouvert de surprise, elle retourna la tête vers lui, complêtement perdu. Elle avait lui des livres en quantités, elle savait qu'elle était cette armoire.

- Drago, où mène, la seconde armoire ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- MALFOY, où mènes cette putain d'armoire ?

Elle lui cria dessus et pourtant il ne répliqua pas, personne ne lui parlait comme ça, personne. Mais là il ne disais rien, pas à elle.

- Chez Barjow et ...

- QUOI ? Mais .. mais Drago, que comptes tu faire au juste ?

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Alors elle s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur la sienne et lui pris sa baguette il la regardait faire sans bouger. Elle était tellement captivante qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire et était bloqué. Elle s'avança vers l'armoire, pointa la baguette dessus et prononça la formule, il continuait à la regarder, comment connaissait-elle ?

Elle attendit quelques instants et il y eu un _clic,_ elle rouvrit l'armoire et un moineau y était, mort.

- Etait-il vivant quand tu l'as mis ?

- Oui.

Elle lui rendit sa baguette, et lui relava la tête avec sa main, elle planta son regard dans le sien et dit :

- Personnes ne veux de cette guerre Drago, pas même toi. La vie est déjà très sombre, ne les aide pas à nous prendre le peu de vie qu'il nous reste. Elle l'embrassa presque sur le coin des lèvres, se retourna et partit.


End file.
